


is it cool that i said all that? (is it chill that you're in my head?)

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Minor Jay/Carlos de Vil, Soft Mal (Disney), and mal is a cute baby dragon when she's nervous around evie, idk where this is going but yeah CUTE, like they're there being cute but not the main focus, mal and evie are so cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: mal likes to steal things to make evie happy and gets nervous around her.or your daily dose of malvie being soft and cute.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	is it cool that i said all that? (is it chill that you're in my head?)

**Author's Note:**

> title from (yet another) a wee taylor swift song called delicate

The Isle of the Lost wasn’t a place for honorable people. Or at least, not being honorable was a necessity, if one wanted to survive. It was about keeping your hands in your pockets, unless you’re stealing, of course. For Mal, it was about making it fun so she wouldn’t be reminded of how terribly she was living every waking second. Stealing was needed, but no one ever said she couldn’t make it fun.

“Hey, earth to Mal!”

Mal blinked and stared at Jay, who was hiding with her in the shadows of a dirty alley. Jay was no other than the Prince of Thieves himself. Nothing escaped his sticky fingers or his charming and very distracting smile. He was good at stealing, that was for sure. Mal liked to make raids a competition. She had no real or made up royal title to back it up but she was good at stealing too and what better way to entertain herself than to kick Jay’s ass at his favorite activity.

“What?”

“Pay attention, dumbass, or I’ll get the big score first,” Jay teased with a wicked smirk.

“Right, like you haven’t lost the last five rounds. Keep dreaming, asshole,” Mal scoffed and rolled her eyes.

She had her eyes on the prize alright. She had no idea how she was going to pull this one off, giving that her pockets, the inside of her purple leather jacket and her hands were already carrying a bunch of stolen goods. Jay was no better, with trinkets stored inside his beanie because his pockets no longer fit anything else and a whole bicycle headset in his arms. 

“I have the overall winning score, though,” Jay taunted. “You sure you don’t want to bounce? Why do you even want that thing, anyway? You can’t even eat it,”

“You can’t eat the rusty piece of junk you’re holding either, yet we pissed off at least a dozen goblins to get it,” Mal growled back. “I’m doing this, with or without you,”

Jay only laughed. A knowing laugh, per say.

“Alright, don’t go all scary dragon on me,” He mocked and adjusted his beanie. “Let’s go get your useless thing and call it a draw,”

“Call it a draw, my ass,” Mal grinned. “If I get that, I win,”

“Not if I get it first!” Jay hopped off his hiding spot and started making small talk with the woman in charge of the dirty shop they had been spying on for the past hour and gave Mal a challenging look from over his shoulder.

“You fucking asshole.” Mal grumbled and left her hiding spot too.

She was going to win this, no matter what.

//

“They’ve been gone a while,” Evie sighed, pacing around the room, a little restless. “You think they’re okay?”

“I’m sure they’re fine, Eves,” Carlos replied from his little corner. He liked repairing things to pass the time and to challenge himself so Evie had been watching him trying to repair an old jukebox. Not that they had any access to music but it would be a personal win for him, to get it to work. “You know how they get when they’re out stealing stuff,”

“They don’t usually take this long, though,” Evie countered, crossing her arms. “I’m worried ‘Los,”

Carlos couldn’t say he wasn’t worried either but pacing around the room wasn’t going to make Jay and Mal come back any sooner. Turns out he didn’t have to answer Evie because the sound of clutter hitting the metallic stairs was all they needed to know they were finally back.

“Oh, thank god,” Evie mumbled, relieved.

“There they are,” Carlos chuckled and got up to join Evie.

“Move- Fuck, Jay, out of my way!” Mal grumbled, her voice oddly muffled sounding.

“You’re dropping your shit on the floor, you moron!” Jay protested.

Evie and Carlos could hear their voices and watched as the two thieves walked inside their hideout with their arms, pockets and jackets full of stolen items. Mal walked in first and Evie eyed the mannequin she held in her arms, hugging it tight against her chest so other things wouldn’t fall and how she carried pieces of cloth, denim and other in her teeth and that explained why her voice sounded muffled.

“What took you so long?” Evie asked, placing her hands on her hips. “And it that a cut on your cheek?”

Jay seemed amused. No one spoke to Mal like that and got away with it. Except for Evie, of course.

“I was- Uh…” Mal tried to explain, her confident tone and attitude gone entirely. “I mean, we got a little delayed,”

Evie almost smiled and broke her worried tone. It happened every single time. Mal and Jay would come home with stuff they stole that was never meant to be used or eaten by them. She knew the ripped pieces of material Mal held in her teeth and the mannequin she was holding were meant for her.

“What’s all of this for?” Evie asked, now noticing the junk Jay was holding as well. Mal seemed a little disappointed that Evie seemingly couldn’t tell.

“This?” Mal laughed it off, nervously, feeling her cheeks burn. “This is- It’s just- It’s nothing. You know. Dragons hoard shit,” She started dropping the stuff she had in her arms and emptying her pockets and opened her jacket.

The mannequin, some more pieces of cloth, a few trinkets, some old crayons and pencils, a set of spray paint cans, used lipsticks and much more ended up on the floor after Mal was done. Then she just sat on top of it.

“I’m dragon. Grrr!” Mal crossed her legs and arms and Evie could see her pout. It was beyond adorable and she just knew Mal would never admit anything in front of the boys.

“Smooth,” Jay muttered with a snort and watched Mal growl at him for real. He laughed and turned to Carlos. “Hey, ‘Los, come see the awesome shit I got today!”

“The great Prince of Thieves strikes again, huh? Carlos chuckled, also very aware that Jay stole half of that junk for him. He liked that Jay cared. Made him feel good. “Did you sweep off the island?”

“Like a pro.” Jay grinned and pulled Carlos to his room, leaving the girls alone.

Evie made sure the boys were completely out of earshot before moving and sitting on the floor facing Mal.

“Hey,” Evie whispered and Mal looked up at her. She suddenly looked so innocent, compared to how she acted outside of that hideout. “Let me clean that wound?”

“It’s just a scratch, E,” Mal mumbled with a shrug. “I’ll live,”

“You got in trouble for me,” It wasn’t a question and it made Mal look at Evie like she hung the moon. “Again,”

“I- Uh…” Mal moved, closer to Evie and away from the items. “You said you needed a mannequin for uh…your clothes and stuff… I saw this one and I might have punched a woman, kind of an old bat really, to get it. This is what her nails did to me,” She explained quietly.

“M…”

“I got most of this stuff for you,” Mal then admitted. “I was hoping you’d notice…”

“I did,” Evie gave her a smile and tried not to get all emotional. She knew it but hearing Mal say it and look at her with such care made her heart grow ten sizes. “But I didn’t think you’d want me to point that out in front of the boys. Right?”

Mal smiled a little. Of course, Evie knew her all too well. She ended up embarrassing herself for nothing. She nodded quietly.

“You didn’t have to, M,” Evie whispered. “You got in trouble. You got hurt—“

“It was worth it,” Mal shook her head, interrupting her and then looked at Evie. “This place sucks, E. All days are shitty. We have to steal if we want a meal and we can’t trust anyone. If I can make your days suck a little less, I will and it’ll always be worth it,” She smiled, a real smile this time. “Even at the expense of this pretty little face.”

Evie wasn’t speechless a lot, but this time, she was and Mal rejoiced on that reaction. Mal just wanted Evie to feel good.

“I got you something else,” Mal continued and from her pocket, she pulled out a necklace with a little heart on it. She then blushed really hard. “It actually was on the mannequin but I thought that…you know… it would look pretty on you,”

“A necklace…” Evie whispered and watched Mal, completely red in the face, so red it reached her ears, holding the necklace. Evie couldn’t help but to tear up a little.

“E? Hey, don’t cry,” Mal bit her lip, she usually didn’t know what to do in situations like these and was afraid to mess it up but she was going to try for Evie anyway. Mal reached for Evie’s hand and took it in hers. “It’s just a necklace… It’s even a little rusty.” Mal shook her head. What a dumb thing to say.

Evie didn’t think so. She squeezed Mal’s hand and looked at her.

“It’s not just a necklace. Like all of the things you bring me aren’t just things. You care, M. You’re trying to make me happy,”

Mal nodded. Evie sure was one smart princess. She could see right through Mal.

“I know the Isle is a piece of floating garbage but I’ll always try to make you happy, E. Or as happy as living here will allow you to be,” Mal didn’t allow herself to be vulnerable, unless she was alone with Evie. She knew that even of everyone left, Evie would stay. Ultimately, that was all Mal cared about.

Mal then pulled Evie’s hair out the way and placed the necklace around Evie’s neck. Her touch was clumsy and uncertain, as this type of touching was not something Mal was used to. She knew punching, kicking and pushing. She was scared and uncertain about a gentle touch but Evie’s cheeks blushing and her little adorable smile made Mal think that maybe she was doing it right.

“Thank you, M,” Evie smiled. “You were right about one thing, though. You are a dragon. And a mighty one, too.” She then giggled, teasing her a little for her dragon impression from before.

“So, how about cleaning this wound, huh?” Mal mumbled, going all red again. “Sounds good? Yeah, sounds good, I’ll get some water…Yes, that’s what I’ll do,” She got up muttering to herself. “And cleaning up this mess too, too much shit on the floor, yes, so much to do around here!”

Evie smiled widely and fidgeted with her new necklace.

She only hoped she made Mal’s days suck a little less too. And that one day they could be happier than they’ve ever been, away from the stealing and the fighting.

But for now? Evie was happy the way she was.

_(And so was Mal. Evie’s happiness made her days better. Evie being in her head made her happy. And she’d tell Evie all about it. Eventually. When she stopped blushing, perhaps)._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, I'm still here, I haven't given up on any of my projects but all in due time, pls bear with me.
> 
> For now, I leave you with this. Tomorrow, who knows?
> 
> Enjoy and stay safe!
> 
> :) x


End file.
